A known paint box comprising a cup shaped bottom container closable by a cover is described in German Open Patent Application DE-OS No. 21 52 387. A plurality of palettes stacked over each other which contain the pigment cups or mixed color trays are placed in the pot shaped bottom container.
The bottom container can act as a water storage vessel after removal of the palettes.
This known paint box is understandably inconvenient and troublesome to manipulate since the lower palettes are only accessible after the palettes over them have been removed.
Furthermore the structure of this known paint box does not allow the storage of paint brushes and other painting accessories which may be of great length. Also the height of the known paint box which results from several palettes stacked over each other makes the unit inconvenient for storage.
The paint box described in German Utility Model DE-OS No. 83 36 355.6 comprises two substantially equal size tray-like covers which are attached at their adjacent short sides by hinges with a central member which acts as a water container.
Several compartments are formed in the covers in which pigment cups are placed.
For closing this known paint box the tray-like covers are foldable onto one another. They are held in the closed position by edge strips engaged in each other.
With this known paint box it is disadvantageous that in the closed position the pigment cups positioned in the upper cover suspended downwardly are placed over the pigment cups in the lower cover member. Special precautions must be taken to prevent the dropping of pigment from the pigment cups when they are disposed one above another.